Dreams Sometimes come true
by coolest-outcast
Summary: Ginny and Harry were Married for 3 years, Then Harry left to fight Lord Voldemort. Two years later he shows up home when Ginny thinks hes dead.... Oneshot song fic


AN: I was bored so I came onto my computer and chose a song! Now I am writing this off the top of my head… Seriously! LmAo! SOOO I am so sorry if it is bad!

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter NOR Keshia Chante's Song Come fly with me! So yeah Please R and R!**

Dreams come true

**Come with me let me lead the way  
I will be the one that stands beside you  
We could be anything we dream  
As long as we keep dreaming it together**

Ginny woke suddenly by a noise coming from her door. She jerked up in her bed when she realized her curtains had been open and the sun was gleaming in her eyes. She snapped her eyes shut faster that she had opened them, and then shielded them with her hand so she could open her eyes once again. She saw her bedroom door opened a crack with a hand on the brass doorknob she had bought while redecorating her Flat a while back. Then the door opened all the way and Harry Potter took a step in to see Ginny who was sitting in her bed with the covers covering her waist down in a new looking nightgown and her hair all over the place.

**We'll ride the wind and soar above the clouds  
where we'll be free...**

They sat there just looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Ginny was the first to move and it wasn't slow, she leaped up, ran to Harry and flung her arms around his neck. He, in response, put his arms around her waist and spun her around. Even though they couldn't read each other's thoughts they both knew they were thinking the exact same thing.

**Come fly with me to a place where love has never been before  
and you know. It'll just be you and me  
Fly with me to a world where no one's ever been before  
And you know we wont ever have to leave, come fly with me**

They were back into the staring stage once again. Harry's smile was so big it looked like his face was going to fall off, and Ginny had tears falling down her cheeks. They were both just generally happy.

**So here we are where time stands still  
and a perfect moment, it can last forever  
Cause we both saw, the same shooting star  
we made a wish and here we are together**

"We won" was all Harry had to say, but Ginny knew already or else he wouldn't be standing in their bedroom doorway. They kissed for what seemed like the first time in 2 years. It was short but passionate and all their feelings were put into it. Harry had been gone to look for Voldemort for the past two years in hoping he could put an end to the war once and for all. The day he left, exactly two years ago today, he had told Ginny he had loved her for the umpteenth time but he put all of his confidence and strength and love into telling her he would be back and when he was they would spend the rest of their lives together and have a bunch of baby's to care for and they would live happily without the burden of Voldemort. She had confidence he would make it because she knew he would never lie to her.

**As we ride the wind and soar through open skies  
now we are free...**

That was until one year passed, she had tried not to lose hope, she reminded herself a million times a day 'He is going to be home soon' Well that's what she thought then it had been a year and a half and she had lost hope, Her mother told her 'he is probably on his way home now' every morning when she would visit her but she just couldn't find her courage to say he was still alive. She had even started mourning; she wouldn't leave her flat unless it was an emergency and she cried herself to sleep for the rest of the year and dreamed he would come back soon. That is until today Harry was there, standing in front of her, in the flesh holding her as if she was going to float away.

**Come fly with me to a place where love has never been before  
and you know. That it's only you and me  
Fly with me to a world where no one's ever been before  
And you know we wont ever have to leave  
Fly with me**

Right after she stepped backwards to look over him she slapped him, Right Square across the face. Then she kissed him on the cheek exactly where she had slapped. "That was for not even owling me, I didn't even know you were alive." Ginny had said, "I am sorry" Harry had repeated over and over again, Until Ginny stopped him. "It is in the past now." She told him. Harry brought his bag inside the room, and a single tear shed from his left eye.

**So free  
**

"It's all over now Harry, you don't have to worry about any of that anymore." Ginny whispered quietly. "I know" He replied "I know"

**  
Wont you come fly with me to a place where love has never been before  
And you know - It'll just be you and me  
Fly with me to a world where no one's ever been before  
And you know we wont ever have to leave  
Fly with me**

They sat there and cried, like nothing else in the world mattered. They cried for all the people who died because of Voldemort for friendship, for Courage, for Faith, for Strength and most of all for Love.


End file.
